Predator
by party.every.day
Summary: sasuke.X.sakura She stumbles in the darkness, groping blindly for a bare patch of wall that might guide her out of this hell hole, instead she finds me. She pulls her hand away as if my skin has burned her.She jerks upright, and then begins to tremble.


Predator:

The sun is setting, shadows growing longer, nocturnal animals buzzed louder than the ones who stirred in the day. From the top of a movie theatre I watch a group of obnoxious teens walking out, gushing about the comedy movie they had just seen.

Next to me Sasuke stirs. Even I can tell the thirst is growing swiftly and it takes all he has in him to keep from flinging himself off the ledge and attacking. Technically it is still daylight out, we _never _hunt in the day, whether it is in the shadows or in the middle of nowhere, it doesn't matter, we just _don't_.

I take his hand and squeeze it, "Patience." I mutter. He doesn't look at me, he just nods. Soon we switch to a different building, and watch the unfortunate group come toward us: their death.

As the kids come closer two girls say goodbye and branch off in different directions. We stand at the same time at the extreme edge of the roof. It's easy to keep our balance, not like falling off would do any significant damage.

In a second we disappear, heading off in opposite directions, toward our prey. Hunting humans that are alone is quicker and more convenient, but not exactly easier though. I'm not saying it's hard either; I could defiantly take on one hundred of them at the same time with nothing but my hands.

If we went for the whole group of teens, we would only have a few seconds with any of them before the others figured out and reacted to what was happening. Or we would have to figure out a way to stop them from moving and screaming.

Snapping their necks and then coming back to feed would be stupid, their blood would have cooled, therefore toxic, making a waste of good human blood.

Silent steps don't give me away. I could be as loud and clumsy as I want before this idiot human realizes I am fallowing her. Even with my carelessness she wouldn't hear, the way she drags her feet against the concrete is loud enough to wake the dead. Well, to my ears at least.

I take a deep, unnecessary breath, nothing like the scent of human blood in the twilight! I am thirsty and emptiness fills me. I restrain myself from sucking the life out of her now.

There are two reasons for my impatience: One I have to wait for the human to walk into the shadows, or turn down an alley. I can't run the risk of being caught with my hand in the cookie jar, or so to speak. Two: I should just take my time seeing as I will most likely have to wait for Sasuke to finish, he just _loves_ to play with his food. I roll my eyes at the thought; I hope I don't have to wait long.

Finally my prey rounds the corner and I hop up to rest on the edge of the brick apartment complex to check out the area. Perfect. A smirk grows wickedly on my face. The alley is long and narrow with trash cans and dumpsters, along with other such bins that line the walls. Not a soul is near, not near enough to hear any sound she could possibly make, if she had the time to….

The smirk spreads like wild fire to a full out grin. An evil one at that, I'm certainly getting better at this whole hunting thing. Even the rats and raccoons scurry away at our scent. The whole place is drenched in shadow. Perfect.

I land lightly on the balls of my feet. Every step brings us closer to the middle of the alley. A stray dog knocks over a trash can, before the metal even reaches the ground I'm air borne. The girl sharply turns around, an exhausted expression plays on her face. Shrugging she turns around and continues on, within a millisecond I'm behind her, "Boo." I say softly.

"Morgan!" She says with an exasperated sigh, turning around. Once she spots my smirk she stops short, eyes wide. As I'm expecting she turns and runs as fast as she can. But not as fast as I can, she doesn't have snowball's chance in hell of out running me.

I fallow silently in shadow form, an obsidian streak on the already black pavement. All too soon she is out of breath. I can hear her heart pounding wildly in her chest, her blood in her veins is racing. She is hunched over, her hands on her knees 'I lost her!' she thinks to herself with much relief. I contemplate telling her she is not alone, out loud, but I decide against it. Saying it to her in her thoughts will give a much more amusing reaction.

'Wrong' I think back to her. She jerks upright, not moving. She then begins to tremble.

A puff of white covers the thin slice of moon over head. Everything is dark. This is night the way it was always meant to be. The time when the world is bathed in darkness. I love it.

She stumbles in the darkness, groping blindly for a bare patch of wall that might guide her out of this hell hole, instead she finds me. She pulls her hand away as if my skin burned her. I take a step foreword, and suddenly as if fueled by anger, her fist shoots out and plunges into my gut.

I was so shocked I didn't even block or break her wrist. She must think she could take me on if she would do something as stupid and senile as that. I wouldn't put it past her, I am the same size, height, and I appear to be the same age as she is. She is of coarse wrong again.

'Wrong' I think to her for the second and last time, slamming my knee up to her soft flesh. She flies back and collides harshly with the wall. Concussion, broken ribs, fractured wrist and elbow, fractured skull, I count off her injuries. I can tell she injured by the odd way the blood flows around her wounds.

One trickle of blood snakes its way around her neck. It's just a small unsteady stream, but that's all it takes to completely shatter my self control. And I finally snap.

She is too stunned to realize her impending doom. It's a shame really, a straight A student, well on her way to going to college and becoming something great. Fate is cruel. But I am not as evil as most; I am too humane to let her feel the pain.

I thumb through her mind searching or her best and favorite memories: A romantic picnic date with her boyfriend, a girly sleep over with her best friends Emily, Lily, and Rei, her parents re-wedding.

I always let them live in their happiest moments as they die. As soon as I open the memory port she stops fighting and sighs, her body relaxes completely. It's like going back in time and reliving the day.

And finally the moment I have longed for arrives. I lean down and in, naturally sharp incisors cut easily into thin human skin. Hot, sweat liquid rushes out. I accept it just as eagerly. Soon the current dies down and there is literally not a drop of life left in her.

I make proper use of the dumpster on my left. After I have disposed of the lifeless corpse I walk contently down the shadowed sidewalk. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist. Cold, hard, strong arms I have come to love. Only Sasuke could be stealthy enough to sneak up on me.

"Full?" He asks innocently. Highly amused, I laugh a deep, full, real laugh.


End file.
